mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Temple
The Sky Temple was a large tower-like temple located in Earthrealm. The Sky Temple, located in Earthrealm, serves as a place of meditation for Raiden. The roof of the Sky Temple is adorned by his War Hammer, which behaves much like a lightning rod. The Sky Temple is 1,666ft (approximately 507.8 meters) tall. Overview The Sky Temple is a multi-level tower that premiered in ''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' and reappeared in ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon''. Kombatants would start off on the tower's roof, where they had the option of wielding Raiden's War Hammer as an arena weapon. From any side of the roof, a kombatant could push their opponent over the edge and onto a lower balcony. On the lower balcony, were three sides from which a kombatant could again push their opponent—this time, to their deaths as they plunge to the ground far below. Once they hit the ground, they snap to pieces and their head hits the screen, then falls back and squirts blood. The Temple makes its comeback in Mortal Kombat X. This version of the stage has a more sinister appearance with statues and a tornado in the background. Hidden Messages When some characters are pushed into the death trap, they will stop screaming long enough to utter out some last words. *"OH MY GOD! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO ME!" - said by Jax in Armageddon. Blaze also says this line in the same game, although it is not as easy to understand. *"Aww, man, this is gonna suck!" - said by Havik in Deception and Taven in Armageddon. *"SUCK IT!!" - said by Ermac in both games. *"AH GOD!!" - said by Rain, Cyrax and Sektor in Armageddon. Interactions The Sky Temple features four arena interactions. From farthest left to right they are: *A burning pyre that can be knocked over at the opponent. *A praying monk who can be thrown at the opponent. *A large bell gong that can run up on to escape the corner. *Above the gong is a lamp that can be thrown at the opponent. Trivia *The Sky Temple was inspired by and in part modeled after the Sears Tower (also known as the Willis Tower.) The Sears/Willis Tower, like the Sky Temple, is 1,666 feet tall and, like Midway Games, is located in Chicago. *The deathtrap always leaves a red blood splatter when the character hits the ground, even if they have a different color of blood. *On Armageddon's Stage Select menu, the weapon icon is missing from the Sky Temple. *The Sky Temple is featured briefly in NetherRealm Studios' DC Comics fighting game Injustice 2 which features Raiden, along with Sub-Zero, as playable guest characters. During Raiden's Supermove, he teleports himself and his opponent into the Sky Temple while performing the move. *In Mortal Kombat 11, ''the Sky Temple first appears in the prologue in which Dark Raiden decapitates Shinnok. It is mentioned later on by the other, time-displaced Raiden who mentions it has been compromised, and that the only safe place to gather is the Shirai Ryu Fire Garden. Gallery sky_temple02.jpg sky_temple03.jpg sky_temple04.jpg Sky_temple01.jpg The War Hammer at the Sky Temple.png|Raiden's War Hammer at the roof of the Sky Temple. Sky Temple.png|Sky Temple in ''MKX. Sky Temple (Infected).png|Infected Sky Temple in MKX. skytempleINJ2.jpg|Sky Temple's cameo appearance in Injustice 2. See also *Mortal Kombat arenas Category:Locations Category:Arenas Category:Death Trap Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Arenas Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Arenas Category:Earthrealm Locations Category:Mortal Kombat X Arenas